In semiconductor packaging, mold compounds are normally used to encapsulate flip-chip dies and or wire-bonded dies to protect the dies against damage from the outside environment. However, direct contact of the mold compounds and active die surfaces may adversely impact the electrical performance of the dies, especially for dies supporting high frequency applications. Accordingly, it is desirable to package the dies in a non-mold-contact configuration for enabling a better high frequency performance.
For conventional semiconductor packages, signal transmission (radio frequency signal/direct current signal/grounding signal) and heat exchange share a common plane of the package. In some applications, especially for high frequency applications, the presence of heat exchanging elements close to the signal transmission areas may impact the quality and fidelity of the signal transmission.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved package designs to separate the signal transmission and heat exchange to enhance the high frequency performance of the semiconductor packages without significantly increasing the package size.